Love is sweet as strawberries!
by kaizer20
Summary: The first ever English version of Strawberry Shake Sweet!


A/N: An anime/manga that is much unnoticed, though it is still a manga version so…

I found this manga really funny and cute, too bad there was only one story for this and it is Spanish, so dear readers, I've decided to make this an English version and a one-shot.

I really don't see any future for this story, aside from it being a manga it is also not sold in majority of the stores around the world which caused this to be unknown even to me!

This anime/manga should be noticed and the creator must make this an anime, because it is so cute!

* * *

Strawberry Shake Sweet

Love is sweet as strawberries!

* * *

Julia and Ran were walking along the romantic road, of Junjo Romantica road, and were walking hand in hand as they participated in the snowy path that they're walking and frequently tease each other or if one of them picks up snow and splash it to the other girl's face.

They were walking happily and they soon stopped in front of the Maid's Café where they were welcomed by a cute made named Misa.

"Welcome home, mistresses" Misa greeted happily.

"Thank you" Julia and Ran said mutually.

"And for how many people should we serve?" Misa asked once more.

"For 2 please" Ran said.

"Is it a date" MIsa pried.

"Yes it is" Julia spat happily.

The 2 nodded and followed Misa to their table, when Julia was about to sit, out of instinct, Ran pulled her chair for her like a gentleman she helped Julia seat.

"You 2 are really sweet" said Misa as she observed the both of them before handing them the menu.

The 2 didn't speak for a while and took a look at the order that was presented for them and they ordered it as soon as they have found what they desire. After Misa took their order she bid farewell to the lovely couple and proceeded to get their food.

"That girl is weird" said Ran, Ran maybe a laid back person, but it doesn't mean she's also a naïve person like Julia.

"Yes, she is" Julia replied back.

"You know, I still can't believe that we're a couple even if you were jealous at me before" Ran said before placing her right hand on top of Julia's left hand on the table with a single rose on the center of it, it was an ordinary table with a white sheet covering it.

"Yes, me either, but I'm glad we're a couple" Julia said sweetly before leaning in and giving her girl of her dreams a soft kiss on the lips.

The order soon arrived which made them to break from their loving kiss and just ate their food. After eating, 2 desserts came and were placed neatly on the table by Misa.

Ran looked at Misa quizzically and asked "We didn't order this, why did we receive this?"

"It's on the house" Misa replied.

"Thank you" said Julia.

"Don't mention it, by the way, I'm Misa" Misa said at the brunette girl.

"I'm Ran Asakawa, it's nice to meet you and this is my girlfriend, Julia Tachibana" said the blond haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm sorry, but I must go server the other customers" Misa said.

"It's alright" said Julia. Misa bid farewell to the 2 and disappeared.

The 2 ate their cakes happily and after eating eat they stared into each other's eyes, both of their eyes are displaying complete satisfaction from eating their strawberry cake.

"You know, Julia?" said Ran lovingly.

"What is it, my love?" Julia replied.

"Our love is sweet as strawberries and they taste great, like your love to me is the greatest thing I've ever felt in my whole life" Ran said, saying with all her love.

Julia is really happy to know how much the girl of her life love her and sweetly kissed her on the lips before breaking it up and saying with all her love like Ran "I love you too, Ran" she knew for a fact and was sure, that Ran meant 'I love you' in her statement and just sweetly replied back what was supposed to be said.

* * *

A/N: So here it is, the first English version of Strawberry Shake Sweet, hope you like it even though it was rushed, because I sincerely don't know how this story happened, because not once have I read nor seen this manga (In the internet, I've seen the logo, but not the manga story) so that's why, I skipped to the part where they were already together and just give them a simple date type of story.

I'm sorry once more.

Thank you to those who read this and actually reviewed this story of mine^_^!

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON AND DO AS IT SAYS OR ELSE!**


End file.
